<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck by lastrisorto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198522">Stuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrisorto/pseuds/lastrisorto'>lastrisorto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrisorto/pseuds/lastrisorto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're trying to train, and you get stuck in a tree. Hisoka, of course, takes advantage of the situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taking a deep breath, you face the tree. It’s only about a foot thick, but wide. A weirdly shaped tree, to be sure, but that was part of why you had decided on it as your “sparring partner” for the day. You focus your nen, stretching a hole within the trunk of the tree. It starts out small, the size of your finger, then grows to the size of your fist. You maintain your focus, stretching it to a diameter of a foot, then almost to the entire width of the tree. Satisfied, you focus on holding the hole at that width, and back up to get a running start. With a leap, you angle head-first through the opening you created, tucking into a tumbling roll, and regaining your feet on the other side with grace and ease. The trunk of the tree springs back into place as if it had never been disturbed. </p>
<p>Since you got your hunter’s license, your life has mostly been focused on activating and learning to use nen. Yours just happens to be really good at passing through things. Well, maybe “really good” is an exaggeration. It’s adequate. Most of the time. But it has potential. You’ve even started to think of ways you can use it in combat, if you need to. But before you can seek out a willing practice partner, you need to work on your focus. You’ve only just started making openings big enough to fit yourself through, and you are still getting the hang of moving and holding them open at the same time. </p>
<p>You face the tree again, a quiet enveloping the part of the park you’re in. You ready your nen, creating an opening in the same place and beginning to stretch it. When it’s large enough, you back up again, running and leaping through the opening and-</p>
<p>“~Oooh, you’ve come so far since I last checked in...❤” The suddenness of the melodious voice snaps your concentration as you are halfway through the tree. Your broken focus causes the opening you made to shrink shut around your waist, and you manage to regain your concentration just enough, just in time, to keep the tree from bisecting you. You hold the opening steady, the strain of necessary focus causing a bead of sweat to drip from your brow. Shit. This isn’t good. You stare at the ground, trying to work out how to increase the size of the opening while you’re still <i>in</i> it. At the edge of your vision, you see pointed shoes approach. You’re almost startled out of your concentration again when you feel a hand tangle in your hair, craning your neck up to look into the face of none other than Hisoka. </p>
<p>Hisoka, the source of the surprising voice that got you into this mess. Hisoka, who had been <i>trying</i> to get you into one mess or another since your paths had the misfortune of crossing in the halls of Heaven’s Arena. He didn’t deem you strong enough to fight at the time, and you really hope that opinion hasn’t picked this inopportune moment to change.</p>
<p>“You seem to have gotten yourself into a nasty situation here, Dear. Would you like some help?~♧” He looks down at you, amber eyes narrowed. Your own eyes water at the strain of concentration and the harsh angle.</p>
<p>“Hisoka! I don’t want your help. Please, just leave me alone so I can get myself out of this.”</p>
<p>Hisoka hums an amused sound, releasing your hair to let your head drop.</p>
<p>“Okay. I won’t help. But this is a <i>public</i> park, and I’m interested to see how you get out of this, mm? ♤” And with that, the pointed shoes exit your line of sight. </p>
<p>You sigh in relief, one less thing to worry about. You have conflicting emotions regarding Hisoka. He’s a very attractive, if eccentric, man: intelligent and fickle and an absolute force of nature in a fight. But that’s also the problem. Realistically, every time you meet, you know he’s probably just interested in a quick fuck or a quick fight, and you haven’t given in to the first so far. And he previously expressed that you’re not yet strong enough for the second. So. It was probably for the best that you get some distance between you and the magician until you can sort out what, if anything, you want from him. <i>Or want to let him have.</i> </p>
<p>You feel the trunk of the tree start to tighten again, and you focus your thoughts on keeping the aperture stretched. The tree stops squeezing you, and you start focusing on stretching the opening back out. If you can get it wide enough, surely you can just wiggle back out backwards. It’s just harder to drop your focus on <i>holding</i> long enough to focus on <i>widening</i> without freaking out a little in the second where you’re effectively doing neither. You try to ignore the pressure around your waist, focusing instead on widening the hole you’re in. And it works, for a second. Until you feel sharp nails poking into the skin of your lower back, where your shirt has ridden up from being stuck in this damn tree. You groan as you switch your focus back to just holding the ring of bark and wood open.</p>
<p>“I was thinking, this might be a good opportunity for you to practice your <i>concentration</i>. And how could I resist helping you ripen?~♧” </p>
<p>“Dammit Hisoka,” you bite out, “I said I don’t need your help. And what do you think I’ve <i>been</i> doing?”</p>
<p>“Oh, my precious fruit. I just said I’ve come back to help you improve your <i>concentration</i>. I have no intention of helping you out of here. But if I distract you, you’ll <i>have</i> to improve your focus. Or die. ♤” You stiffen. What is he-</p>
<p>Long, pointed fingers trail to the waist of your shorts, which you are suddenly aware are entirely outside of the tree trunk. You feel those fingers hook into the waistband, slipping your shorts and underwear down your legs.</p>
<p>“Hey!” You try mule kicking behind you, but you connect with nothing. Hisoka lets out a musical laugh at your efforts. His hands come up to grip your waist, before one slides down, over your ass and between your thighs to feel the warmth of your core. He groans, low and long, and you feel a blush creep into your cheeks. In spite of your situation, if you are being completely honest with yourself, you’re kind of into this. You did come here to train, after all. And you’re pretty sure Hisoka won’t let you just die in a tree. That would take all the fun out of fighting you when you’re ready. Right? You’re pretty sure. Maybe you’re just rationalizing because you know you want Hisoka to fuck you, and it looks like that’s exactly what is about to happen. </p>
<p>“Ok,” you breathe. </p>
<p>“Oh? That eager for me? I was even ready to <i>convince</i> you...❤” The hand at your core slips a finger in, then a second, pumping within your heat to gather your slick before slipping out to tease your clit. You let out a moan, struggling to maintain focus through the pleasure. Hisoka chuckles, withdrawing his fingers for a moment. You hear a rustle of fabric before you feel something large and warm pressing against your entrance. </p>
<p>Hisoka rubs the head of his cock against your folds before sliding into your slick cunt. He inches in, allowing you a moment to adjust to his size, before he bottoms out within you. He lets out a loud moan, and you are reminded that you’re in a very public park. The tree tightens a little around your waist before you regain your composure.</p>
<p>“Ssh, Hisoka, what if somebody hears?”</p>
<p>Grabbing your hips, Hisoka snaps his hips against yours, ramming into your G-spot. You let out a loud moan.</p>
<p>“Keep your voice down, my dear. We’re in public, after all ~❤”</p>
<p>You bite your lip to avoid cursing at Hisoka. Or moaning again. Either way. Hisoka laughs behind you, thrusting in again.</p>
<p>He sets a hard pace, digging his nails into your hips as he fucks into you. He slips his hand back between your thighs, rubbing your clit, and you can feel the pressure of a building orgasm. You fight it. Every second he fucks you is another second the tree gets tighter around you. His huge cock pounding into you feels too good for you to think of anything else, and you’re just barely maintaining your hold on the aperture you’re stuck in. </p>
<p>“Hisoka...shit, I’m~” You feel the tree pressing around your middle, cutting off your breath as the rest of your senses leave you. You cum hard around Hisoka, the feeling of you clenching around him making his hips stutter for a few thrusts. Your consciousness starts to fade as you come down from your orgasm. </p>
<p>You feel as much as hear a loud cracking sound, and suddenly you can breathe again. And move. You start to straighten, but feel a strong hand press on your lower back, keeping you in place. From where you’re bent over what is now a tree stump, you can see the rest of the tree on the ground over ten feet away. </p>
<p>Looking over your shoulder, you see Hisoka, eyes wild as he grips your hips and chases his release. You clench around him as you picture him, muscles rippling as he snaps the tree in half around you. Hisoka lets out a loud moan as his rhythm fails, and with a few more thrusts he cums deep inside you. After a moment, he pulls out, straightening himself out. </p>
<p>You stand up, grabbing your shorts. Hisoka’s release is leaking out of you, and you mop it up with your underwear before grimacing and tossing them into a bush. You put your shorts back on. Hisoka watches you, amusement dancing in his gold eyes. </p>
<p>“Um. Thanks.” You aren’t sure what to say after that. Hisoka closes the distance between you, leaning down to capture your lips in a deep, lazy kiss. He tucks something into your back pocket as he breaks the kiss, striding off into a copse of trees. He turns back to look over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“You know, my room has <i>walls</i> if you’d like to continue practicing sometime. Though you might want to perfect your technique <i>undistracted</i>. I don’t really want to be billed for the property damage if I can avoid it.~♢” He walks off laughing before you can respond.</p>
<p>You reach into your back pocket, pulling out a playing card with his room number at Heaven’s Arena written on it. You smile. You might just take him up on that offer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>